Pokemon Special: Caught Between the Worlds
by Aisu-Nyan
Summary: Allison, an ordinary girl from our world, finds herself lost and alone in the world of Pokemon. Together with newfound friends from across time (including Green, Crystal, and Black) she must find a way to repair the widening gap between our worlds. But if she repairs it, will she ever be able to get home? More importantly, will she want to leave?
1. Prologue

"Allison!" A voice drifted into Allison's room, barely audible over the music blasting from her speakers. For a moment, she debated pretending that she hadn't heard. Then the voice repeated itself, more insistent this time. "Allison!"

With a sigh, Allison snapped her phone shut and turned off her music. "Coming, Mom," she yelled. Yawning, she brushed her long, coppery hair out of her eyes. The curls bounced right back, as usual, and she sighed in resignation. She sat up, shutting off her music, and headed down the stairs.

As soon as she stepped off the bottom step, Allison's mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "_There_you are. What took you so long?" Before Allison could reply, her mother continued. "I need you to run to the store. We're out of milk, and I can't finish making this sauce without it." She waved a sauce-covered whisk, as if to emphasize her point. "Use some of your spending money, and I'll pay you back tomorrow." Allison knew she would never see that money again, but she nodded as if she believed it. "All right, Mom. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

Little did she know that she would probably never see her mother again.

As soon as she made it to the street, she flipped open her phone, furiously texting with one hand.  
**SARAH! U there?**  
The response came almost immediately.** ya... y?**  
Allison's fingers flew across the tiny keypad. **Mom sent me to the store. Meet me there asap :D**. Then she stuffed the phone back into her pocket, walking as fast as she could to get there. Suddenly she stopped, staring down the road she would normally have taken. If she followed this road, it would take her at least fifteen minutes to get there... Wasn't there a shortcut just a few blocks ahead? She hesitated, then crossed the street and continued on. _I'm sure it was just up here..._

After a few minutes, she felt a bit less sure. Did she miss the turn or something? This didn't look familiar at all. The stores were all abandoned, giving the area an extraordinarily creepy aura. Most of the windows were boarded up, except for on one building just ahead. Allison stopped, looking into one of the windows. The lights were on, but the store was completely empty; no people, no merchandise, not even any shelves. Out of curiosity, she pushed on the door. To her surprise, it swung open easily.

Just then, Allison felt her cell phone buzz. She pulled it out.

**where r u? ive been waiting 4ever... :(** Sarah's grammar tended to get even worse when she was upset. Allison turned away from the strange building and leaned against the wall. **Srry. Got lost. I'll be there soon.** Just as she finished typing, the door swung open behind her. Allison whirled around, startled. Then she froze, because what she was seeing couldn't possibly be real.

The door was gone. In fact, so was the building. In its place was what could only be described as a black hole, except in a bright purple that she had never seen before in nature. She stumbled back in terror, but there was a strong gravitational pull dragging her towards it. She couldn't escape the force of it, no matter how hard she tried. She screamed, but it was cut off as she was sucked into the vortex.

As soon as she was inside, the unnatural black - or rather, purple - hole disappeared. The empty building was back, with all the lights on, and the area was silent except for the ringing of a cell phone dropped on the ground in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come _on_ , Golduck, try it again! Use Iron Tail!"

A young boy was standing at the edge of a clearing, holding a small red-and-white ball in one hand. A few leaves and twigs were stuck in his spiky brown hair from racing through the undergrowth, but he appeared not to notice. The large blue Pokémon in front of him made a slight growling noise, then hurled itself through the air. It's tail glowed silver briefly before it crashed to the ground, just behind the Pokémon it had been chasing. It looked back at its Trainer, grunting apologetically.

The boy sighed. "You did your best. It's not your fault it got away." He stared into the trees, where the Hitmonchan had vanished only moments before. Then he looked down at the Golduck and put his Poké Ball away. "It's getting late. Let's head back to the city." As he spoke, the bushes began rustling again. He glanced up, startled, as the Hitmonchan he'd been chasing burst back into the clearing. He cried out in surprise, fumbling to attempt a capture. Just as he pulled the ball out again, the ground shook, and an enormous mass of Pokémon raced into the clearing, ignoring the young Trainer and his Pokémon. They swarmed past them, disappearing into the trees on the other side.

Then the hillside exploded.

The boy yelled as he was thrust backwards. He slammed into one of the trees, and he groaned, rubbing his head. He grabbed one of the other Poké Balls from his belt "Golduck, return!" he yelled, choking a little on the thick smoke that had suddenly filled the area. A beam of red light emitted from the Poké Ball, and the Golduck disappeared inside.

For a moment, he lay on the ground, winded, his mind moving sluggishly. Then, the unmistakable ring of the boy's PokéGear filled his ears. He forced himself to sit up, grabbing the PokéGear and flipping it on.

"Green! We saw the explosion from back at the Pokémon Center." Green scowled at the sound of his rival, Red. From the other end of the line, Red continued. "What's going on out there?"

"I'm not sure." The smoke was thankfully clearing, and Green could breathe a bit better. "Golduck and I were just trying to catch some Pokémon and something exploded. There's a ton of smoke. I'll check it out." He heaved himself to his feet.

"Be careful out there! We'll try to join you-" His voice was cut off as Green ended the call and put the PokéGear away. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to be careful," he muttered to himself. "And I do _not_ need your help." He forged ahead into the trees, now empty of any signs of life. It was oddly spooky without the rustle of Pokémon in the bushes, the cries echoing through the air. He suppressed a shiver and continued on.

Finally, Green came to the top of a large hill. From there, he examined the area, looking down on the whole of the forest below. Oddly enough, he could see no signs of damage from the explosion. Even the Pokémon were slowly beginning to reemerge. Then Green heard a groan from behind him and he whirled around.

In the shadows beneath a large tree on top of the hill was a girl, lying completely still. Green approached, a bit warily, but she didn't stir. He knelt down beside her. Her curly hair was tangled and slightly singed, there was a large bump on her head, and he noticed that the bark on the tree was charred and black. He looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone - or anything - else around. With a sigh, Green pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Charizard, come out. We've got work to do."

About half an hour later, Charizard landed in front of the Pokémon Center. Red ran through the doors as Green slid to the ground.

"Green! What happened out there? Is everything all right?" Then he stopped, confusion clouding his gaze. "And who is _that_?"

Green turned back to his Charizard, easing the unconscious girl off his Pokémon. "I found her near the source of the explosion," he explained. "She must have been caught in the blast."

Red nodded, understanding. "We should get her inside. Is she all right?"

"Well, she's been unconscious since I found her, so I haven't really gotten to ask." A hint of irritation edged Green's voice. A moment of silence passed. Then, by mutual agreement, they headed through the Pokémon Center doors side by side, each helping to support the unconscious girl. The two of them carried her through the halls, ignoring the stares of the other Trainers in the lobby, finally coming to a stop outside one of the doors. Red reached out to open it, and they entered a small room, the walls lined with bunk beds for Trainers passing through. They laid the girl on one of the beds, and she moaned softly.

"I wonder what she was doing out there." Red looked concerned. "I mean, she doesn't have any Pokémon with her. Who would go out into the forest unprotected like that?"

"I don't know." Green stared down at her, trying to puzzle it out. "Maybe she was trying to catch her first Pokémon, or something?"

"Maybe."

They were silent for a few more minutes, watching the rise and fall of the girl's breathing. Then Green spoke.

"I'm only talking to you because she needs all the help she can get." He could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. "I wouldn't have asked, except that you were the closest person." How humiliating, to be relying on his long-time rival for help...

"Yeah, I know." Red seemed as cheerful as ever. "We'll probably never work together again." Green wanted to slap that silly grin off his face, but restrained himself. They lapsed into another uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, the girl stirred, and her eyelids flickered. Red, who had begun to doze off, bolted upright. "Is she awake?"

"I think she's waking up." _Finally,_ Green thought, but he didn't say that out loud. They watched, a bit nervously, as her eyes slowly opened.

"Where..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes focused on Red, then Green. "Who... Who are you...?"

Red was the first to speak. "Green found you out in the forest. We brought you back to the Pokémon Center." His voice was gentle as he spoke to her. "What's your name?"

She appeared not to have heard his question. "Pokémon Center?" She put one hand to her forehead, grimacing. "What...?"

Green repeated Red's question, trying to mimic his soothing tone without much success. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with questions. She hesitated, then spoke.

"My name is Allison."


End file.
